Death Threats
by InfinityGuardian
Summary: They were supposed to be dead. He was never supposed to exist. The government holds a firm power over the people of Minecraft, and those beyond it. If you say one word against those with power you will die. A society that doesn't exist and a hero long sense dead. The truth of Minecraft will be revealed. (My tribute to the 'five' that are gone and the 'one' who has to live with it.)


A girl slipped through the forest unnoticed by the mobs and nightly creatures. The trees swayed in a gentle breeze and no clouds could have covered away the stars. Rays of blinding green light swept throughout Minecraft as humans and mobs alike cheered. For most today had been glorious celebration for a new update had been uploaded by the gods. However another race would not live to see the sunrise.

The green light continued to race toward the girl as a figure threw her ahead of the cloud.

"Rana, we have to keep going!"The figure yelled as he ducked under the tree. "It'll kill us if we stop and rest."

"Are they... are the others...dead?" The girl asked staring out into the darkened woods. "There... there have to be others alive...right..."

"No," the boy replied darkly. "That's why we have to keep going."

Tears streamed down the young girls face as she ran through the woods again. The figure from earlier followed behind as he kept a close eye on the update.

"Beast Boy hurry up, I don't want to lose you as well," Rana cried out as she ran. "Not like the others ."

A second person suddenly appeared beside Rana and the girl jumped back in surprise. The boy grabbed ahold of her hand and started to sprint at top speed through the darkness. Beast Boy ran after them after he recognized the boy as a friend.

"Who... who are you?" Rana muttered out through gritted teeth. "Where are we going?"

"What, you forgot about me already," the boy replied with a laugh. "Honestly you two."

"It's good to see you again Steve," Beast Boy added as he reached the other two. "We thought you were dead with the others."

"I narrowly escaped," Steve replied quietly as the trio sprinted through the woods at top speed. "We're the last of our kind."

"What is doing this?" Rana asked fearfully, "who is trying to kill us?"

"We aren't needed anymore," Steve answered quietly. "The gods don't need us anymore so this update was created to send us into extinction."

"Surely there are still others from our race still alive... we can't be the last ones... can we?" Rana questioned.

"Two if the five races are already extinct," Steve explained. "There are only three targets left."

"So were doomed then," Beast Boy growled. "We can't escape the update; it will reach all of Minecraftia!"

"Which is why we can't stay in Minecraftia," Steve answered. "We're going beyond this dimension."

A green light suddenly grabbed ahold if Rana's leg and she let out a scream. Steve's pulled her away as Beast Boy charged at the glowing numbers. They opened their mouths to warn their friend but the boy was quickly destroyed from the code. Both began to run again toward the edge of the world.

"It's just up ahead," Steve yelled out. "If we make it through that hole were safe."

"What's in there?" Rana cried out in a pain filled voice.

"I few years ago I made a discovery about Minecraft," Steve explained. "After a very long time the world meets the void. However in between these two realms is a chain of bedrock caves that belong to neither dimension. If we can reach the Bedrock the Code won't be able to follow us."

The green light shot forward and began to surround the two. Steve threw Rana toward the hole and she turned to help her friend.

"Rana you won't be alone," Steve cried out as the light closed around him. "You aren't the last of the five races, there is another."

"I'm not going to lose another of my friends," Rana yelled as she ran back toward the light.

"No," Steve screamed."I'm already done for. Make it to the Bedrock and do whatever it takes to survive. Just don't forget about us, alright."

So the girl ran. Left the others and escaped over the cliff side. She fell with a sickening thud and passed out for multiple hours. The world she has left behind began to change, and the human population continued to expand. Four of the five races were forgotten even though two still lived on. Humans and Rana that was the cold hard truth.

She swore to have revenge against the gods who had caused this. After much time in the caves of bedrock she morphed into a human; the code no longer supported the graphics of the former races. Thousands of years passed and more people began to fight against the gods, and joined her in the fight. She was the last of a forgotten race. However there was another; a more public enemy who's stories scared young children and adults alike. There were two survivors of the attack long ago.

* * *

**This is the start of a new story I have been working on for quite some time now. I have always loved to learn about the Myths and Ledgends of Minecraft and I always wanted to write a story about them. For a Minecraft player I am one of the really early people and I still remember some of the charactemost he average person doesn't know existed. In a way this is a tribute to the mobs that no longer exis. Fair warning to to the reader: this may destroy how you see Minecraft. So yes :D pls review because I love to hear feedback about my story or hear about how you think the story should go. (If I really like your idea I might even include it!) Even though I have the actual story plot line picked out already. Sorry about the length first chapters are always kind of short...**


End file.
